Lenny Priestly
Name: Lenny Priestly Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Acting, playing guitar Appearance: Standing at 5'10" Lenny isn't spectacularly tall. He weighs 166 pounds, making him not fat, but not skinny either. He has wavy blonde hair that barely reaches his shoulders. He has dark brown eyes. He likes to wear a lot of loose dark jeans and band t-shirts. He has a light tan, but not as tan as his sister Elizabeth. When it comes to muscles, he's not as muscular as the jocks who go to his school, but he does try and keep in shape, even if it's just so he doesn't get fat and so he looks good. Biography: Lenny grew up alone with his twin sister Elizabeth. While their family was financially wealthy, they were cursed to always be alone having to deal with their twisted nanny Tabatha. While Lenny silently endured years of being left alone with Tabatha, he learned to rely on his sister for moral support. Like his sister, Lenny was forced to become tough to survive his household and the days and nights with Tabatha. Through his childhood, he vied for attention. Because his parents were usually away on business or pleasure trips, he had no one to pay attention to him. So he then turned to the guitar, learning how to play, putting hours into learning new riffs and chords just to give him something to do. Lenny doesn't have that many friends, his best friend being his sister Elizabeth. Any other friends he has, he shares with Elizabeth. Lenny doesn't have a trust problem like Lizzy though, in fact it's quite the opposite. Lenny wants to trust everyone, until they prove they can't be trusted. He does anything for attention, just wanting to be noticed. He joined the drama club hoping to meet new people and make new friends. His real goal was trying to score leading roles in the school plays. Like his sister, Lenny found it important to become someone else, to escape the things that went on in his household and the things that his nanny did to him and his sister. His need of attention isn't always a good thing though. Lenny is definitely an attention hog. Lenny's real goal is to become famous one day. He wants to be known worldwide, and even if he's not exactly sure what he wants to be famous for, he knows he will do it. He's an entertainer through and through, playing his guitar in school talent shows or acting in the school play, even if it is a mediocre part. He just wants to be someone else, to escape the world he was brought up in. Lenny loves his sister Elizabeth with all his heart, and would do anything for her, no matter what it was. Lenny also took up target shooting with his sister on the rare occasions their father was home to teach them. Lenny didn't pick up too well on it though. In fact, between his dad and his sister, Lenny was the worse shot. He wasn't a horribly shot per se, but his shooting definitely wouldn't make you think of Annie Oakley. Advantages: Knows the basics of firing a weapon, if he's determined to do something he'll do anything to do it. Cunning. Disadvantages: Not 'book' smart at all. Isn't a good shot with a gun. Designated Number: Male Student no. 31 The above biography is as written by Theseus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Hatchet Conclusions: B31's an easy out, plain and simple. The guy is one of those people who tries to find the "best" in everyone. That's such a naive concept. Really now, doesn't he realize that some people simply don't have a good side? The whole reason the SOTF ACT has succeeded in the past is because some people are so deliciously evil that they force the other contestants to fight for their lives. B31'll trust the wrong person and get a dagger in his back, end of story. Game Evaluations Kills: Anna Vaan, Keiji Tanaka, James Martinek, Heath Trennoby, Lauren Howard, Viki Valentine, Anna Kateridge, Shameeca Mitchell, Jordan Redfield, Trish McCarroll Killed by: Trish McCarroll Collected Weapons: Hatchet (issued weapon) Allies: Elizabeth Priestly Enemies: Owen Fontaine, Anna Kateridge, Gabe McCallum, Trish McCarroll Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Hello America. I'm Lenny Priestly, and behind me is my sister Elizabeth. Twin sister if you couldn't tell. I plan on giving you guys the best show you've ever seen. Plain and simple, I will be the leading role in this show, and my sister, she's going to be the winner."'' - Lenny makes his intentions clear to the viewers back at home *''"Man, you got to think big. We made it this far into the game and you're still thinking small. I mean, we could have anything. Right now there are no rules, you can say, do, think, dream whatever you want. This could be your last day alive, and you're still thinking about bread and water. It's time to step up, start thinking more. You've already taken a human life, I don't know what other trouble you could get into by dreaming a little big."'' Other/Trivia *Lenny is Theseus's first attempt at playing a villain. *In June '08 Lenny was elected for the BKA. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lenny, in chronological order. V3: *I'll Follow You into the Darkness *Lady So Divine *Three Panel Soul *Torpor *the only way out *There's Only So Much... *But I'm a creep *In Case God Doesn't Show *Dork of the Manatee *The Continuing Story of Bungalow Reg *To the Hounds of Hell *Nervous Solitude *The Taste of Blood *Seeking Sanctuary *Ratio Decidendi *One By One *When We Die *Hold Fast Hope *All Time Low *All Down Hill From Here *Walkin' in Circles *Match Point *Dénouement Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lenny Priestly. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students